Remus shared
by Firewhisky-Black
Summary: James likes Remus, Sirius likes Remus...Remus however likes them both. This story can only end in tears...or can it. This was a requested by Renai-chan who wanted to read a...well read it you'll see. Enjoy M/M Smutty is an understatement, ONE SHOT.


**Okay people I re-submited this cause someone said that there were a lot of grammer problems. If there are my computer didn't pick many up so I don't know what the deal is and yes I do use word before I submit stuff...I don't know maybe I just suck. *shrug* :)**

**One day in charms**

Sirius likes Remus- He'd liked him ever since they met, when he and James first saw him on the train to Hogwarts. The boy was perfectly scarred. His golden-brown hair falling in his face and the only thing more beautiful were his matching eyes_. God _Sirius thought as he sat in class staring at Remus practicing wand movements _God, it's a wonder why I haven't pulled him out of class and fucked him right now in some broom closet. _He couldn't stop staring it was impossible, as if he would want to stop staring.

"hmm..." Sirius hummed slightly, Remus turned to him.

"You know you won't learn the wand movements by watching me. It's not the same as copying my paper."

"hmm..." Sirius replied. Remus rolled his eyes and went back to practicing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James likes Remus- He'd liked him the day he had walked into the compartment of the train their first day. He saw him just leaning up against the wall, with his eyes closed, his hair falling into his face. That hair was beautiful to James this only magnified when Remus had opened his eyes. James had kept his cool, but he was mesmerized. _Oh god _He thought _Oh god, that was so sexy. Remus rehearsing his wand movements. _The thrusting ones were his favorite, cause every time Remus did it he made a small grunting noise. It was hard to keep himself calm.

"hmm..." James hummed slightly, Remus turned to him.

"God grief, are you trying to copy too. Well if you are going to copy me, you could at least have your wands out." James snorted_. Wands out...heh...I'll get my wand out for you. _He thought.

**Of course both James and Sirius were to focused on Remus to realize that the other was just as focused on him. And Remus was to worried about them failing that he failed to realize why they were really staring at him. **

Remus had a dilemma he liked both James and Sirius. Every time he saw Sirius after a shower with his shirt off and his pants hanging low off his hips, he got chills. Whenever he saw James after Quidditch practice with his hair even more messy then it usually was and dirt smudged on his face. A grubby sexy hotness that gave Remus chills. Yes, this was a problem.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Remus lay on his four poster reading (as was expected). Of course at the moment he wasn't focused on his book but at the sound of the shower that Sirius was taking. He licked his lips, this was one of the best parts of his day when Sirius came of the bathroom cleaning the water out of his ears with a towel and showing off his crystal clean chest. _Flawless _he thought _utterly flawless_. He heard the shower turn off and his stomach clenched. He suddenly heard footsteps coming up the steps outside the door. _Oh no _he thought _that's James coming back from practice I won't be able to handle both at once. _The bathroom door opened the dormitory door opened. Sirius flung his towel on his bed and stretched. To make things worse for Remus James was shirtless too. James charmed his Quidditch gear into his trunk and stretched.

"How was practice?" Sirius asked leaning up against James' four poster.

"Good." James said folding his Quidditch robes and setting them in his trunk. "The Slytherin's thought they would take our practice time, but they failed." They both laughed. Remus was hypnotized he couldn't move, he couldn't breath, he couldn't stop staring.

"Hunn..." Remus whined Sirius and James looked over at him.

"What's wrong Mooney?" James asked. Both the boys tensed in their concern. Remus' eyes got wide as he watched their muscles flex beautifully.

"Hunn..." Remus whined again, Sirius walked over to him.

"What's going on?" Remus watched he couldn't move, his mind was completely taken over by the mix of tension and sexiness that made him so hard he wanted to cry. He shifted slightly as this happened and Sirius stopped moving towards him.

"Something's really wrong." Sirius said turning to James. James followed Sirius' steps and they sat next to Remus on the bed.

"What's going on?" James asked putting a hand on Remus' knee. Remus buried his face between his knees so he could hide how much he was blushing.

"...hun..." Remus choked back a moan as he felt James' other hand on his shoulder and Sirius' hand in his hair.

"Remus?" Sirius asked quietly moving his hand so that it rested on the back of his neck.

"hmmm..." Remus sighed as a stream of pleasure washed over him at the touch of Sirius' hand on his skin. This noise was not mistakable for a whine of distress and Remus felt Sirius' hand freeze. Remus looked up slowly, looking straight ahead of him so as not to look at either of his friends. He was bright pink from his ears and neck to his nose. He blushed even hotter under the concentrated gaze of both of them, though he continued to look straight ahead.

"For who?" Sirius asked, the bright pinkness of his friend was unmistakable sexual embarrassment. Remus couldn't get any redder though if he could he would.

"For, for both..." He said and he buried his head in his knees once more. "...and I can't choose, I don't want to choose." Sirius was the first to recover from his shock of this unexpected answer and he smiled.

"Well then don't choose I can share, I'm game if Prongsie is." Sirius said looking over at James. There was no single word to describe James' expression, a mixture of shock, excitement and pure lust.

"Oh absolutely." He said smiling, Remus looked up.

"See..." Sirius said. "...now you don't have to choose." Remus tried to swallow his heart.

"W-w-what?" He stuttered, Sirius smiled.

"You don't have to choose." He repeated. Remus' eyes grew wider he was still having trouble comprehending what was going on.

"A..a..w-what..." He continued to stutter, Sirius put a finger to Remus' lips.

"Don't choose..." He said again. "...have both." and with that Sirius kissed him pushing him backwards to lay on the bed. James shivered he hadn't expected watching Remus suck face with Sirius would be so sexy. James began to straighten out Remus' legs which were still curled to his chest. Sirius began to undress the top half and started to undo the boy's tie pushing Remus deeper into the mattress. James ran his hands slowly up Remus' legs making his werewolf friend moan into Sirius' mouth. He moaned to himself as he saw how hard Remus already was and began to undo his belt. Sirius made quick work of Remus' sweater and shirt throwing them to the floor. Remus let out a small cry of pleasure as he felt James put a hand around his hardened member and stroke it slowly. Sirius smiled moving his mouth away from Remus' traveling to his collar bone and then continuing down his chest. His mouth connected with on of Remus' nipples, making him squirm. He sucked hard on the nipple in his mouth all the while massaging the other between his fingers. James relieved Remus completely of his trousers now and licked the tip of his aroused cock.

"Oh...nnn..." Remus moaned at the promise of James mouth so close to him. "Oh James...please..." He moaned.

"Oh yes sir..." James said. "...but you can't be the only one having fun." He put his lips on Remus' cock humming that last of his sentence. Remus inhaled sharply and ground his fingernails into the bed. Remus sat up at the request of James and Sirius sat behind him undoing his trousers as James and Remus' lips met.

"mmm..." James moaned at the taste of chocolate behind Remus' lips. He pumped Remus again making him moan deeply into James mouth. Sirius sat behind Remus moved his hands down Remus' back and over his beautiful arse. He caressed the boys entrance with a finger making him shiver, then his finger penetrated barring deep inside his friend.

"Oohh...yes..." Remus groaned as Sirius added another finger. Soon Sirius had finished stretching Remus out and pulled Remus back slightly. Remus lifted himself up and then slowly Sirius entered him in one long groan of pleasure. James began to stroke Remus in time with Sirius' movement, James' other hand around his own cock.

"Oohh James...God yes!" He yelled out grabbing the sheets so tight that his knuckles went white. "uh..uh..nnn..." He was so close. James' mouth lifted off him just to pump hard once before swallowing him down once more.

"Oh God, James!" Remus yelled letting out a last yell before he spilled out into James' mouth. James sucked him dry licking his lips in pleasure, but he hadn't finished himself off. James got on his knees and began to jerk himself off. Remus had other plans it seemed because he slowed Sirius so that he could get on all fours and when he was Sirius entered him again in one hard pound.

"Ohh!" Remus yelled in partly surprise, partly in pleasure as his cock began to harden again. He put a hand up to stop James from pumping himself and swallowed him down instead. When Remus had James in his mouth he put his hand back down, letting James take control. James and Sirius were moving at the same pace, but Sirius was getting restless for release and began to pound into Remus much harder and faster.

"ummm...mmm..." Remus moaned onto James cock.

"Oh shit!" James yelled and began mimicking Sirius' pace in Remus' mouth, taking hold of the boy's hair. A stream of obscenities left Sirius' mouth as he pounded his hardest yet to finish himself into Remus' perfect arse. The shock of Sirius orgasm traveled up Remus' body making Remus orgasm again and in the concentration of both of them hit James' cock making him finish spilling into Remus' mouth.

Sirius lay down onto Remus' pillows followed by Remus and then James. Remus in the middle of the warmth of his friends(with benefits). He moaned softly in his state of bliss hearing Sirius and James agree with their own moans of pleasure.


End file.
